Jarrones Rotos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ella decide alejarse porque es lo mejor. Él decide dejarla ir porque es lo mejor. Oneshot. RubySapphire. Fluff?


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak y demás; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**JARRONES ROTOS  
**

_Capítulo Único_

Sapphire piensa que, en determinado momento, debe comenzar a madurar; aún no sabe exactamente qué significa la palabra o qué debe hacer para comenzar a convertirse en una adulta pero tiene muy en claro una cosa: tiene que dejar ir las cosas por la paz, si no son, no son; aprender a superar. Más si han demorado bastante tiempo como en esta ocasión. Así que a sus trece años, Sapphire cierra su boca y le pone candado a sus memorias; ya no preguntará por aquello que sucedió hace tanto en aquel coche aéreo y que Ruby parece olvidar. Si él no recuerda (o no quiere recordar) no va a forzarlo, ya ha tenido suficiente de evasivas. Ha captado perfecto el mensaje que le ha enviado: no me interesa, deja de insistir. Además, ha pasado bastante tiempo y se siente, en cada ocasión, un poco más tonta por continuar de esa manera.

Así es como Sapphire se reúne con su mejor amigo la próxima vez, con su vitalidad normal y una sonrisa ancha, aunque su corazón está un poco apachurrado. Pelean, juegan y conversan como siempre y ella no menciona el tema tabú ni una sola vez, prefiere gastar su tiempo con él tratando de hacer que acepte una batalla. Los días pasan y continúa callada, incluso una tarde cuando ven pasar un coche aéreo por encima de Villa Raíz no dice nada, solamente (ante el comentario de Ruby de querer tener uno de esos para viajar con estilo) menciona que ella prefiere, con mucho, volar sobre su Tropius. Él la mira de reojo repentinamente serio, casi preguntándose qué es lo que está pensando, pero lo deja. Prefiere esa quietud a la pregunta que Sapphire siempre hace respecto al coche aéreo de su maestro.

Pasan los meses y Sapphire se encuentra leyendo literatura para niñas. Se lo han regalado en su pasado cumpleaños una tía despistada que no sabe que a ella lo que le apasionan son las batallas. Lo lee porque está enferma, con una gripe terrible que la ha postrado haciéndola gastar un paquete de pañueles al día y alejándola de sus preciados amigos que yacen preocupados en sus pokébolas. No los libera porque teme contagiarlos. Ahora sabe que las mujeres de los libros, por lo menos las de ése, son muy sumisas, sacando valor en los momentos indicados aunque lo que puedan hacer sea más bien poco, pero las aprecia por no querer quedarse bajo la sombra de su hombre, aunque éste termine rescatándolas en el final.

Termina el libro junto con su enfermedad, pero la historia cierra con un beso apasionado y la promesa de amor eterno, el chico que también quería con la protagonista se va solo, derrotado. Él le confesó los sentimientos a la chica muchas páginas antes y ahora se marcha, tras el obvio rechazo, a olvidarla. Tal vez regrese, tal vez no. No hay manera de saberlo. En el libro no ponen nada. Sapphire se muerde el labio, indecisa, sus dedos acariciando las páginas de la partida. ¿Es que ella debe hacer lo mismo? Se pregunta, su corazón agitado, sus emociones a flote. Ruby no la ha rechazado directamente pero su aparente amnesia debería contar como algo ¿no? Tal vez finge demencia para no herir sus sentimientos.

La próxima vez que Sapphire se encuentra con Ruby es varios días después de eso. Ella lo ha estado evitando como si fuera la peste, volando en su Tropius, surcando los mares en Walo, corriendo por ahí junto a su Blaziken. Él le pregunta dónde ha estado, ella responde vagamente que por ahí. Discuten por alguna tontería y acaban el día marchándose cada uno hacia su casa para conseguir comida caliente de sus madres, ya se han contentado el uno con el otro para entonces. Sapphire sigue actuando extraña en sus próximos encuentros, cada vez más esporádicos. Ella se ha dicho que, si quiere olvidarlo tiene que alejarse de él, justo como el hombre de su libro. De nada sirve fingir demencia cuando su corazón late desenfrenado a su alrededor. La distancia y el tiempo deben hacer el truco entonces.

Vuelven a pasar los meses y Ruby duda seriamente si aún es amigo de Sapphire. Aunque se encuentran con relativa frecuencia, ella siempre escapa más temprano que tarde. Siempre ocupada, siempre con algo qué hacer. No sabe cuál es el problema, así que va a enfrentarla. Tal vez hizo algo que realmente la ha hecho enfadar esta vez, si es así, va a ir a averiguarlo para disculparse. Alguno de los dos debe ser el adulto en esa relación. Lo que no sabe es que Sapphire trata lo mismo aunque su manera es más bien diferente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le dice y ella le mira con ojos confusos.

—¿Qué pasa de qué? —contesta.

—Estás extraña últimamente.

Las resoluciones de Sapphire vacilan en ese instante. Él de verdad está preocupado por ella. Está preocupado por ellos. Ella también nota que su relación se está desmoronando poco a poco, pero eso es lo que hay. Si quiere olvidar sus sentimientos por él, su amistad no podrá quedar intacta. Además, Sapphire espera poder recuperarla cuando sus aguas ya se hayan calmado, por eso no está tan alarmada con ello, sabe que si pone todo su esfuerzo lo conseguirá.

—Bueno, no sé nada de eso —esquiva—, pero iba a decirte algo yo. Iré a Jotho. Quiero ver los pokémon de allá. En su estado natural —agrega lo último tras una pausa. No espera que Ruby se ofrezca a acompañarla aunque es originario de allá, pero debe asegurarse que, aunque quiera, sus principios de higiene, estilo y belleza lo detengan.

—¿Cuándo partes? —pregunta en su lugar, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Él aun quiere saber qué pasa pero lo deja de lado, hay algo con urgente qué hacer en ese momento.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Bien —dice él y se marcha de prisa.

Sapphire piensa que está molesto con ella y de verdad se siente mal por todo lo que está haciendo. Si fuera un poco más frágil ya estaría llorando, justo como la chica de su libro. Ella quería gastar su último día en Hoenn con él, como buenos amigos y, al parecer, eso no parece posible más. Se dice a sí misma que todo estará bien y que mañana antes de marcharse, pase lo que pase, se despedirá incluso si tiene que colarse a su habitación para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sapphire se da cuenta que Ruby no está molesto con ella ni mucho menos. La espera debajo de su ventana, conversando con Mimi, peinándola en el proceso. Ella baja, más emocionada de lo que debería y le sonríe con alivio. Hasta que él no le sonríe de vuelta es que Sapphire no se da cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba, del peso extra que cargaba su corazón. Se asusta de sus propios sentimientos y decide, porque son sus últimas horas en Hoenn, que no importa si se supone que lo está olvidando. Va a estar con él como antes.

Ruby le entrega un paquete, le dice que lo abra cuando se encuentre en Jotho. Que combina muy bien con el ambiente de allá. Que tal vez la alcance en algún momento porque ni Mimi ni Swampert tienen ninguna cinta de su región natal y se la merecen. Ella dice que sí, que estaría bien y que sería divertido, que lo va a esperar. Sapphire nunca ha mentido antes y se siente mal por hacerlo esta vez. Si él viaja a Jotho, ella se asegurará de no encontrarse; se supone para eso se marcha.

En su primer día en Jotho, Sapphire descubre que es un traje hecho a mano, a la medida, lo que Ruby le ha entregado. Probablemente se pasó la tarde y la noche cosiendo, por eso lucía tan cansado la mañana de su partida. Observa su traje. Una blusa azul marino y blanco con unos pantalones cortos negros. Lo mira, lo sigue mirando. Es un regalo de Ruby pero no puede ponérselo, si lo hace va a estar recordándolo cada vez que vea su reflejo en el agua; en cualquier momento en realidad. Ya es bastante difícil tratar de olvidarlo sin nada que le recuerde a él. Vuelve a guardar el traje en su envoltorio y lo pone al fondo de su pequeña mochila decidida a no sacarlo de allí hasta que regrese a Hoenn. Sus dedos se topan con las pastas duras del libro que le regaló su tía al cumplir trece. Se lo ha llevado por un impulso aunque solamente hace bulto en su pequeño equipaje. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo hojea, leyendo vagamente su contenido. Se pregunta si Caleb se sintió tan miserable como ella al tratar de olvidar a Kate. Guarda el libro. No hay forma de saber.

Durante sus tres meses de viaje, ésta es la segunda llamada que hace a Ruby. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando aparece en la pantalla del comunicador del centro pokémon, pero nada más. Sapphire supone que está haciendo un buen trabajo en ese asunto de olvidarlo. Sabe que aún siente algo por él, sí, pero está aprendiendo a ignorar sus sentimientos; ya hay veces, incluso, en las que su nombre no cruza su mente en toda la semana. La charla es corta, casi incómoda, y en su subconsciente Sapphire se cuestiona seriamente si podrán volver a lo que eran antes. Su corazón se hunde en su pecho.

—Sapphire, de verdad no quiero preguntar esto pero ¿por qué no llevas puesto el traje que hice para ti? ¿Le has hecho algo?

Ella se muerde el labio, indecisa. No quiere seguir mintiendo pero no hay otra manera.

—Creo que he engordado —dice—. Ya no me queda.

Ruby suspira algo decepcionado, murmura algo sobre tomarle las medidas tan pronto como la vea nuevamente y cambia el tema. Charlan sobre la apertura de un centro comercial en Petalia y él logra capturar su atención al mencionar vitaminas para pokémon. Hablan sobre otro par de cosas sin sentido y cuelgan. Hay más personas esperando el teléfono, Sapphire no puede acapararlo.

Cuando vuelven a verse nuevamente en persona (Sapphire extendió su viaje a Kanto y estuvo a punto de llegar a Sinnoh, pero se enteró que él se encontraba allí participando en los concursos) tanto Ruby como ella tienen quince años. Su reunión es un tanto torpe e incómoda, no saben ni qué hacer ni qué decirse. Ha pasado tanto tiempo incluso desde que hablaron por última vez; ella inlocalizable, él constantemente ocupado. Sapphire recuerda que, cuando más jóvenes, estaban uno junto al otro la mayor parte del tiempo. La situación se ha revertido y esa familiaridad entre ambos se ha evaporado tiempo atrás. Ella sabe que es su culpa, trata de asumir la responsabilidad rompiendo la tensión. Saca a sus pokémon para que reconozcan a Ruby y le presenta a los nuevos. Él hace lo mismo. No hay sonrisa en sus labios. Sapphire entra en pánico. Nunca pensó que reparar su amistad sería tan difícil que, por un momento, ya lo cree imposible.

Se ven con relativa frecuencia, normalmente es porque ella le busca a él. Siempre encuentros cortos, no sabiendo cómo actuar ya alrededor del otro. Pero ella trata y sigue tratando. Busca algo que puedan compartir pero no hay nada. Son tan diferentes, siempre lo han sido, pero el abismo entre los dos se ha vuelto más hondo, más largo y más ancho. En un momento desesperado, Sapphire saca el paquete que él le regaló tanto tiempo atrás del fondo de su casi vacío armario, tal vez en él encuentre la respuesta a sus problemas. Observa el traje como si fuera la primera vez. Se desnuda y trata de entrar en él. No le queda. Ya es demasiado pequeño para ella. Su pecho se constriñe, sus ojos comienzan a picar. No ha llorado en años y ahora lo está haciendo. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos sin control. Se arrepiente, se arrepiente tanto de no haberlo usarlo siquiera una vez. Se acurruca en un rincón de la habitación, devastada por la sensación de pérdida que experimenta. No sabía que enterrar un amor no correspondido era tan doloroso. Lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera le ha olvidado, solamente lanzó la esperanza de que él la quisiera de vuelta por el vacío, aprendiendo a controlarse frente a él, poniendo a dormir sus sentimientos.

Esa misma noche Sapphire se desliza fuera de su habitación a la de él. Le espera allí dentro por más de dos horas mirándolo todo detenidamente. La habitación ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Nada es como antes. Tiene el impulso de destrozar todo lo nuevo y de poner cada cosa en el lugar que le correspondía antaño, pero se contiene porque sabe que el problema no es la habitación, sino ella. Cuando Ruby llega, se sorprende de encontrarla ahí. En el pasado él no hubiera tenido tal reacción, era una situación común encontrarla ahí pero ya no más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sapphire?

La chica lanza una mirada a la cama de él, Ruby le imita. Allí, sobre las sábanas, se encuentra el último conjunto de ropa que confeccionó para ella.

—Está mejor conservado de lo que pensé —dice, su voz suena como la de un juez. La está acusando—. Como si no hubiera sido usada.

—Lo siento —su voz parecida a un ruego—. No quise utilizarla porque los pokémon no se acercaban a mí.

Miente. Está mintiendo de nuevo. Se está conviertiendo en una costumbre frente a él. Se siente cobarde y se pregunta dónde quedó aquella niña que tuvo el valor para gritarle a la cara que le gustaba.

—Quería usarlo, pero ya no me queda nunca más.

Ruby asiente, pero no hace ni dice nada. Sigue mirando las piezas de ropa. Recuerda haber pasado toda la tarde haciéndolas para ella, poniendo todo su esfuerzo, incluso más del usual. No sabe si podrá hacerlo nuevamente. Eran un regalo de despedida, una manera de estar presente con ella aunque no fuera materialmente. Fue la única forma en que se le ocurrió salvar su relación, deseando que ese simple gesto fuera transmitido por las telas y evitar llegar a lo que eran ahora, un par de personas que antes habían sido el mundo el uno para el otro.

—Veré que puedo hacer —dice finalmente y Sapphire siente que está siendo corrida sutilmente. Se marcha por la ventana, tal como llegó, y piensa que aquello que está roto nunca podrá ser como antes. Como con un jarrón. El pegamento puede unir lo que se separó, pero no puede recuperar las piezas perdidas ni puede encubrir las abolladuras. El jarrón seguirá inservible, aunque parezca que puede mantenerse de pie.

El libro está en su cama. Más viejo y menos cuidado. Ella sigue preguntándose cómo lo ha pasado Caleb pero, esta vez, envidia a Robert también. Él es feliz, se ha quedado con Kate y no tiene que sufrir el vacío y la angustia de no poder estar con ella. Ella quiere ser Robert. Está cansada de ser Caleb porque duele, pero no sabe qué hacer, solamente le queda esperar.

Pasa una semana y Sapphire no se ha atrevido a aparecer frente a Ruby. Ruby tampoco ha hecho intento de buscarla. Están rotos y el pegamento no ha funcionado como ella quiere. No los ha unido siquiera, aunque no tengan las piezas perdidas, aunque queden las abolladuras, aunque el agua se derrame por las grietas y no puedan salvar a una flor de marchitarse. Tal vez éste es el final.

Swampert llega con Sapphire dos días después de ese pensamiento, un paquete colgando de su hocico. Ella lo toma, le agradece. Swampert se va. La deja sola. Abre el envoltorio cuando está en su habitación, sus fieles amigos en sus pokébolas. No quiere que la vean derrumbarse y lastimen a Ruby por ello. No es culpa de él después de todo. Adentro encuentra su traje, el que le ha dejado a él. No ha podido arreglarlo, se lamenta, fue imposible incluso para él. ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera tomó sus medidas. No sabe sus tallas y tampoco quiere saberlas.

Es el final y tiene un sabor amargo. Sapphire no quiere volver a probarlo jamás. Guarda las piezas de ropa. Por lo menos tendrá un último recuerdo de todo aquello. Se levanta de su lecho, el fondo de su armario aún conserva aquel lugar destinado para sus recuerdos. Una nota se desliza del paquete. Se inclina a recogerla, sus dedos tiemblan ante la eminente despedida. Ni siquiera pudieron hacerlo de frente. Tan cobardes los dos.

"Espero que sea de tu talla" dice y ella queda confundida por un segundo. Su siguiente reacción es destrozar el papel y sacar el traje. Qué tonta, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ella misma es quien se lo ha llevado. Él lo ha reparado. Exactamente igual, solamente un poco más grande. Ni siquiera tiene marcas de trozos de tela añadidos. Ruby es un genio. Él ha encontrado un pegamento mejor que el suyo, ha desvanecido las abolladuras, ha encontrado las piezas faltantes. Ya no están rotos. Él los ha reparado.

Corre como tonta con el traje puesto, le queda casi perfecto; se tropieza con sus propios pies. Olvida que sus pokémon pueden ayudarle. Lo busca en su casa. Lo busca en el pueblo. No hay nada. No se desanima. Tarde o temprano debe encontrarlo, aunque ella prefiere que sea temprano. Se interna en la hierba alta, salta entre los árboles. Los pokémon salvajes huyen de ella. Es la ropa, piensa contenta, es la ropa. Llega a su base secreta, no la ha pisado en mucho tiempo a pesar de que es suya. Todo a su alrededor es suave, es brillante y femenino, y ahí, al fondo, está Ruby enseñándole buenos modales a Nana; Coco y Ruru observando. El corazón de Sapphire se alborota con esa simple visión, lo llama, se queda casi sin aliento.

—Sapphire —dice él su nombre con la misma emoción que cuando niños. Una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me queda —le informa dando lo mejor de ella en cada palabra—. Es de mi talla.

Da una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Ruby compruebe sus palabras.

—Te queda —confirma—. Un poco flojo de las piernas, pero mi trabajo en ti sigue luciendo bastante bien.

—Sí —casi grita loca de felicidad. Son lo que eran antes. Ya no están rotos—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es perfecto. Parece nuevo.

—Es porque es nuevo, Sapphire. No podía usar la misma tela. Se vería remendado. Las cosas remendadas no son lindas.

La boca de Sapphire se seca. ¿Es nuevo? ¿No es el mismo? ¿Acaso siguen rotos? ¿Solamente han ocultado las piezas y cubierto la evidencia con una copia? Pero el jarrón roto seguirá allí, en su consciencia, como una prueba de lo que se ha hecho mal, oculto por temor a que alguien lo vea y Sapphire no quiere eso. No desea reemplazar. Ella quiere el mismo jarrón, quiere repararlo. Así que recuerda, recuerda mucho tiempo atrás, en el momento que lo descuidó llevándolo al borde. Va a reparar eso a como dé lugar.

—Ruby —dice. La boca seca, las palmas de sus manos sudando; va a decirlo, a abrir su boca y sacar la llave de sus memorias porque, para empezar, nunca debió cerrarlas pues tal vez la clave entre ellos era seguir diciéndo aquello, soportando el silencio, siguiendo adelante a pesar de todo porque, aun cuando el tabú era mencionado ellos seguían bien—, ¿recuerdas el incidente en el coche aéreo?

Él parpadea confuso, sus pokémon se echan para atrás, saben lo que está por venir. Han pasado tantos años desde que escuchó esa pregunta, creyó que no tendría oportunidad de oírla de nuevo.

—Recuerdo.

El corazón de Sapphire se salta un latido, no sabe si de nervios, no sabe si de emoción. Ésa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —pregunta, temerosa. No importa qué conteste, solamente quiere saber qué tanto debe reparar, aunque esto jamás estuvo roto antes.

—Todo.

Nuevamente su corazón vuelve a detenerse por un segundo.

—¿Desde cuando lo recuerdas?

—No mucho. Tal vez un año.

—¿De verdad no recordabas antes?

—Parcialmente.

—¿Cuánto es "parcialmente"?

Ruby se pasa una mano por la cara. Es vergonzoso; admira el valor de ella. Pero ya es hora de la verdad, el momento ha sido pospuesto por tantos años que no puede esperar más.

—Cuando dije que me gustabas, sólo recordaba eso.

Sapphire no sabe qué hacer. ¿Debe avanzar ahora? Ella estaba reparando hasta hace unos momentos, no consiguiendo un nuevo jarrón.

—¿Todavía te gusto? —se atreve e inmediatamente se arrepiente de ello. Está poniendo el jarrón en el borde de nuevo. Se romperá nuevamente. Esta vez será imposible repararlo, lo sabe.

—Me gustas —confirma Ruby un poco más seguro de lo que se siente. Ella fue valiente hace cuatro años, ahora es su turno, no importa el resultado.

—Tú me gustas también. Me gustas mucho.

Nana empuja a Ruby desde atrás con su cabeza, Ruru asiente con la cabeza. Ellas son mujeres y entienden los sentimientos de la niña. Sapphire se limpia las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad con el brazo. Su amigo de la infancia no sabe qué hacer ahora, ella está llorando y es su culpa. No sabe cómo manejarlo. Siguiendo el guión que su corazón teje, torpemente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiéndola tan frágil como cuando tenían seis años. Ruby piensa que Sapphire no ha cambiado nada y él tampoco lo ha hecho desde entonces. Ella llora como antaño y él es el culpable, una situación tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente.

Ella corresponde el abrazo limpiando sus lágrimas en el hombro de él, no dejan de salir por más que lo intente. Ruby se ha puesto bastante alto. Se pone a hipar cuando trata de calmarse, quiere hablar pero no le sale la voz. Se siente como antes, como cuando Ruby la protegió de aquel pokémon salvaje; inútil, una carga para él. Tan protegida como en el pasado.

—Perdón —pide. No se suelta ni siquiera para verle el rostro. Sabe que está siendo demasiado emocional pero no puede parar. Tiene que vertir todos los sentimientos que ha estado guardando o va a explotar—. Estamos rotos por mi culpa.

Ruby se sorprende por su declaración, por el hecho de que están rotos, porque ella cree que es su responsabilidad. No lo es, es todo lo contrario. No es culpa de ella, es de él por fingir que no recordaba cuando lo hacía a medias y se mantenía callado por temor a un rechazo, por vergüenza a repetirlo y por los nervios de no saber cómo actuar correctamente en consecuencia. Por haberla dejado alejarse pensando que, si ella quería poner distancia, estaba bien para él.

—No estamos rotos. Solamente nos volvimos a hacer. Como el ave fénix —compara.

Sapphire hipa una vez más. No están rotos, no están pegados o abollados, tampoco son un reemplazo. Son ellos mismos, es el mismo jarrón; solamente volvieron a hacerlo para salvar de marchitarse a una flor que no cabía en aquel pequeño contenedor. No están rotos y ella no es más Caleb, pero tampoco es Robert, mucho menos Kate porque, para empezar, la historia de aquellos tres no es la suya, ni siquiera un poco.

—Te extrañé mucho, Sapphire.

Ella se aprienta más contra él. También le ha extrañado.

* * *

**Oh-Mi-Dios. Esto ha quedado súper extraño. Suele pasarme que empiezo pensando en rábanos y acabo picando cebollas pero esto ya fue extremo. Se suponía que era un romance con un ligero toque de comedia y algo de drama suave para la mezcla, pero acabé equivocándome de ingredientes y cociné algo bastante diferente. Aunque no me convencen los párrafos finales del todo estoy bastante satisfecha con el shot.**

**Una cosa más; yo no soy partidaria de los "te amo" en las historias. Muchas veces me saben demasiado pesados o demasiado forzados para considerarlos naturales. Yo creo que un buen "te quiero" o un simple "me gustas" viniendo con unos cimientos de narrativa bien desarrollados funcionan igual o incluso mejor. Esas palabras me parecen más sinceras. Si alguien opina igual que yo que diga "¡Mauricio!" En su comentario xD**

**Agradezco de antemano los reviews que me pudieran llegar y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
